Its Not Bad 3: Adventure in Dreamland
by MandyDenver
Summary: Em alto mar, mesmo em um dia lindo e calmo, um pequeno barco a remo pode trazer algo inimaginável consigo. Algo que vai fazer o bando abordo do Thousand Sunny se meter em um mundo misterioso cheio de perigos insonháveis em uma ilha mística. Mas estamos falando do bando que tem como Capitão Monkey D. Luffy.


Oi, olha eu de volta com mais uma fic de OP. Minha primeira long-fic de OP, peguem leve.

One Piece não me pertence.

A sinopse não é lá muito boa, mas eu tentei.

Essa fic é uma continuação de It's Not Bad 2, como o título já sugere, mas não é necessário ler nem uma das outras para poder entender essa, mas apreciaria a opinião de todos sobre minhas outras fics de OP.

Pretendo colocar bastante aventura e ação nela. E eu não vou enrolar por aqui, espero que gostem do capitulo. Enjoy *-*

* * *

 **01 – Resgate e Mistério**

A leve brisa marítima balançou os cabelos negros da bela arqueóloga do bando do Chapéu de palha. Um sorriso emoldurou os lábios de Nico Robin ao sentir a caricia da brisa contra seu rosto, o cheiro das flores de seu pequeno canteiro invadiu seu nariz.

Se mantendo abaixada, com uma mão ela tocou com delicadeza as pétalas de uma das flores, enquanto com a outra mão ela deixava o regador – que há poucos instantes estava usando para regar seu canteiro – no chão, no final do canteiro, bem perto da amurada.

Os olhos de Robin se fecharam, ela desejava aproveitar o máximo que podia do momento tranquilo em que estavam, mas assim que seus olhos se fecharam algumas lembranças inundaram sua mente sem sua permissão.

Ela sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta quando se lembrou da sua cidade natal, Ohara.

Se lembrou das pessoas que não gostavam dela, achavam-na uma aberração e lhe diziam coisas horríveis. Mas também se lembrou das poucas pessoas que gostavam dela pelo que ela era. Do amigo gigante que fizera pouco tempo antes do pior dia de sua vida.

Robin comprimiu os lábios com força quando, como uma onda revoltosa, as últimas imagens que tinha de Ohara, os últimos momentos que passara na ilha dos arqueólogos, vieram em sua mente. Os sacrifícios que fizeram por ela.

"Ouça bem, Robin! Você pode estar sozinha neste momento, mas algum dia, você definitivamente achará companheiros!" A voz de Saulo se fez presente na torrente onda de lembranças que a assolava.

Não importassem quanto tempo passasse desde aquele dia, tudo em sua mente seria "fresco" como se tudo tivesse acontecido pouco tempo atrás.

"O oceano é grande. Algum dia, sem sombra de dúvidas, companheiros que irão te proteger irão aparecer! Ninguém nasce neste mundo para ser completamente sozinho!" ... "Vá conhecer os companheiros que certamente estão esperando por você em algum lugar do oceano! Robin!" ... "Viva com eles..."

Uma involuntária lagrima escapou de seus olhos, apesar do momento triste em que essas palavras haviam sido proferidas por Saulo, essa lembrança lhe trouxe novamente um sorriso aos seus lábios.

Passaram-se 20 anos desde aquele fatídico dia para ela achar seus preciosos companheiros, 20 anos desacreditando nas palavras de seu amigo, mas no fim das contas, Saulo tinha razão.

Robin deixou sua mente vagar para o dia que entrou para o bando pirata mais estranho que já tinha ouvido falar.

Claro, ela precisou usar a arte de manipulação que aprendeu nos últimos 20 anos – afinal, uma das principais armas de uma mulher é a manipulação e foi uma das primeiras coisas que aprendeu quando se viu sozinha no mundo – para conseguir fazer com que todos a aceitassem, ao qual ela nem precisou se esforçar muito.

"Bom..." pensou consigo mesma se levantando. Devagar ela se virou abrindo seus olhos. "Nem todos caíram em minhas palavras e atitudes naquele dia."

Roronoa Zoro estava recostado sobre o mastro principal tirando seu precioso cochilo, inerte sob aos penetrantes olhos azuis de Robin direcionados a sua pessoa.

Aquele que disse não confiar nela agora havia se tornado algo muito mais em sua vida. Havia se tornado seu companheiro em diferentes sentidos.

Ela gosta de sua companhia silenciosa, da sua determinação em seguir seu sonho, da sua devoção com o bando – ela nunca esqueceria o que ele havia feito por ela, salvando-a tantas vezes, das vezes em que ele foi a voz da razão para todos, do seu sacrifício para com Luffy e todos em Thriller Bark... –, mas Robin nunca havia pensado em ter esse tipo de relacionamento com Zoro, nem em seu mais estranho sonho impossível.

– Moshi Moshi, aqui é o capitão Usopp. – a voz robótica de Usopp vinda dos megafones do ninho do corvo tirou Robin de seus pensamentos. Nami o havia incumbido de ficar de vigia por algumas horas do dia de hoje.

Os olhos azuis da arqueóloga se direcionaram para o ninho do corvo, mas o sol do meio-dia atrapalhava sua visão ao qual ela cobriu os olhos com sua mão.

– Um barco a remo avistado há algumas milhas a estibordo. – Robin logo direcionou seu olhar para a direção que Usopp falou. – Repetindo. Um barco a remo avistado há algumas milhas a estibordo.

Robin estreitou seus olhos tentando enxergar melhor apesar do sol forte e do reflexo que ele fazia nas águas do mar, apesar disso ela conseguiu ver, ao longe, uma sombra preta transluzindo com o balançar do mar.

– Isso, eu estou vendo. Deixa comigo. – a voz entusiasmado do capitão do bando surgiu vinda do convés, onde a poucos minutos Robin sabia que ele estava brincando com Chopper.

Robin sorriu ao ouvir a voz de Nami vinda do convés resmungando que isso não iria terminar de um jeito bom.

Logo Robin viu um dos braços de Luffy se projetar em uma grande velocidade em direção a sombra sob a água e com velocidade maior ainda ela voltou trazendo firmemente em sua mão o barco.

– Oh! – os olhos de Robin se arregalaram um pouco ao ver que o bote estava vindo em sua direção. "Nami tinha razão".

– Robin! Cuidado! – Robin ouviu o grito desesperado de Nami.

Contudo, a arqueóloga não fez nem um movimento para se desviar do barco. Em vez disso ela abriu um sorriso de canto. Seus cabelos negros dançaram com a força do vento que veio do barco quando ele parou a centímetros de seu rosto.

– LUFFY! – Robin tampou os ouvidos ao ouvir o grito de Zoro. Ele que havia parado o barco antes dele acertar a arqueóloga – Presta atenção no que está fazendo, seu idiota.

Com toda a delicadeza que Zoro possuía ele jogou o barco na direção de Luffy. O capitão somente saltou para o lado desviando do barco, mas ele foi para o lado mais perigoso no convéns no momento.

O poderoso soco de Nami acertou em cheio na cabeça do usuário de akuma-no-mi quando ele pousou ao seu lado.

– Seu IDIOTA! – novamente Nami bateu na cabeça de Luffy, este se encolheu cobrindo a cabeça aonde um galo grande já crescia, o chapéu de palha pendendo em suas costas graças a cordinha envolta do pescoço dele. – Peça desculpas a Robin.

Vendo que sangue começava a escorrer do nariz de Luffy, Chopper correu indo em direção a enfermaria para pegar seu kit medico para cuidar do nariz do capitão e do grande galo na cabeça dele.

– Foi sem querer! – resmungou Luffy fazendo bico, mas Nami fechou uma de suas mãos em punho e a apontou brava para ele. – Me desculpe, Robin. – a cara que o Luffy fez ao lhe pedir desculpas fez a arqueóloga sorrir.

– Creio que isso não foi nada, Capitão, mas acho que se ele continuar assim não vai viver por muito tempo. – comentou ela despreocupadamente.

– Não seja boba, Robin. Isso não é nada pra esse idiota. – Nami demostrou a mesma despreocupação em sua voz que sua amiga.

– Ela não está falando dele, Nami. – disse Zoro com a expressão séria olhando para onde tinha jogado o barco segundos atrás. A navegadora arregalou os olhos ao direcionar os seus para a direção que o espadachim estava olhando.

– Oie, que, barulho foi esse? – Franky surgiu no convéns junto de Brook vindos da cozinha. Brook segurava um pires com uma mão e na outra uma xícara, da qual saia pequenos vapores, e Franky com uma garrafa de cola

– Are!? – Brook deixou a cabeça cair de lado, confuso, ao ver o que restara de um pequeno barco a remo no convéns gramado do navio.

Seguindo os olhares de seus companheiros Franky levantou os óculos escuros que estava usando e estreitou os olhos ao ver os destroços da outrora embarcação a remo e entre eles, ele viu o motivo de Nami ter ficado daquele jeito.

Nesse momento, Luffy e Usopp – que havia acabado de descer do ninho do corvo – gritaram a plenos pulmões ao finalmente verem o que realmente tinha acontecido.

O barco a remo tinha um tripulante. E esse tripulante estava todo ensanguentado entre os destroços de seu barco. E por isso uma confusão rolou solta no convéns do navio, sendo Luffy, Brook e Usopp o epicentro dela e Nami tentando conte-los enquanto Franky foi buscar Chopper e seus ferramentas para concertar e arrumar o convés de Sunny.

De alguma maneira Zoro estava no meio da confusão, com Nami batendo nele e Luffy e Usopp o acusando. Enquanto isso Brook resolveu se sentar e tomar um gole do conteúdo em sua xicara. Robin olhava tudo que acontecia no convéns com um sorriso nos lábios.

– O que aconteceu? – a voz confusa de Sanji surgiu atrás de Robin.

– Tem um homem morrendo no convéns por perda de sangue. – disse a arqueóloga simplesmente enquanto se virava para olhar para o cozinheiro do bando. – Bom, se ele não receber tratamento a tempo. Chopper já deve estar vindo, Franky foi traze-lo.

Sanji estava como de costume, usando seu terno, um cigarro pendendo em seus lábios e trazia uma bandeja em uma de suas mãos com alguns aperitivos para suas mellorines.

– Hum... – resmungou Sanji de forma despreocupada. Mas em um piscar de olhos, os olhos do cozinheiro se transformaram em corações e ele caiu sobre um joelho com um enorme sorriso do rosto em frente a Robin. – Eu fiz esses deliciosos petiscos para você, minha linda Robin-chwan. – disse enquanto estendia a bandeja na direção da arqueóloga revelando o que ele lhe trazia.

O falatório no convéns terminou com um único grito do capitão do bando ao sentir o cheiro dos quitutes que Sanji havia trazido para Robin.

– SANJI, COMIDA?!.

xxx

Algumas horas haviam se passado desde o incidente com o barco a remo, o pôr do sol já estava dando suas caras. Luffy e Usopp estavam pescando enquanto ouviam Brook tocar seu violino. Sanji estava na cozinha preparando os ingredientes para o jantar.

Franky já havia limpado e consertado as coisas no convéns, inclusive o barco a remo, e encontrado algo que chamou a atenção de uma certa navegadora que fez os olhos dela se transformarem em cifras de berry.

Zoro, Robin e Chopper estavam na enfermaria. O principal motivo para eles estarem lá era para ficarem de vigia sobre o tripulante machucado do barco a remo, mas Zoro estava dormindo encostado em uma parede perto da porta enquanto que Robin estava com Chopper em seu colo lendo uma história para a rena de nariz azul.

Tudo estava tranquilo até que o som de um gemido foi ouvido além da melodiosa voz de Nico Robin. Chopper, assustado, rapidamente se virou e abraçou Robin – ela estava em uma parte de suspense no livro que estava lendo.

A arqueóloga somente levantou a cabeça e olhou para a cama a sua frente onde estava o tripulante. Ela sabia que aquele som não vinha de Zoro. Não havia vindo dela e pela reação de Chopper, nem dele. O único que poderia ter feito isso era o sujeito todo enfaixado na cama.

– Robin?!. – a voz de Chopper estava tremula.

– Acho que ele está em algum pesadelo. – disse ela de forma tranquilizadora enquanto fazia carinho na rena. Quando Chopper olhou para ela, ela apontou com a cabeça para a cama.

Lentamente Chopper se virou e viu o tripulante enfaixado suando frio enquanto se contorcia na cama. Chopper viu os olhos dele se revirarem sob suas pálpebras, viu as mãos dele se fecharem em torno do lençol enquanto balançava a cabeça em negativa e murmurava coisas desconexas para ele.

Vendo o estado de seu paciente o medo abandonou Chopper e o Doutor Tony Tony Chopper entrou em ação saltando do colo da arqueóloga.

Robin prestou atenção em todo o tratamento que Chopper estava dando agora em seu paciente, mas também aguçou sua audição ao ouvir o tripulante enfaixado começar a falar mais descontroladamente.

Seus olhos se arregalaram ao entender em que idioma aquele homem estava falando e o que era que ele estava falando. Tudo a sua volta ficou silencioso enquanto sua mente se perdia em pensamentos sobre o que ele estava falando, na idioma que a muito ela sabia que não era mais falado.

– Robin!? – chamou Chopper tocando na perna da arqueóloga fazendo ela voltar sua atenção para a pequena rena na sua frente. Ela franziu o cenho ao se dar conta de que o tripulante enfaixado estava muito silencioso. – Segure ele para mim. Ele vai ter uma convulsão.

Assim que as palavras saíram da boca do médico o corpo do tripulante enfaixado começou a sofrer contrações incontroláveis. Chopper começou a dar ordens e Robin, usando sua Hana-Hana-no-mi, obedeceu a todas até que a convulsão do tripulante enfaixado passou e Chopper dispensou sua ajuda.

Sentindo ser observada, Robin olhou para o lado. Zoro estava olhando atentamente para a arqueóloga com uma sobrancelha arqueada e os braços cruzados em frente ao peito.

– Ouviu algo do seu interesse? – perguntou o espadachim, a voz soando um pouco rouca por ter acabado de acordar.

– Algo fascinante. – respondeu ela sorrindo.

A porta da enfermaria se abriu em um rompante. Zoro olhou para o lado vendo Nami entrar a passos pesados no recinto com algo em uma de suas mãos.

– Robin, você sabe ler isso? – Nami estendeu o que estava em suas mãos na direção de Robin.

Empertigando um pouco o pescoço Zoro viu que o que Nami tinha em mãos era um pedaço de papel velho enrolado. Sem interesse em saber o que era aquilo, o espadachim voltou a dormir.

Robin pegou o papel e o desenrolou.

– Oh. – soltou a arqueóloga ao ver o que estava no papel. E sorriu entendendo a urgência que sentiu ao ouvir a pergunta de Nami.

– Eu consigo entender todas as direções náuticas da carta. – Nami puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao lado de Robin. – Mas tem esses palavras que não fazem o menor sentido para mim, pois aposto que eles podem me dizer o nome da ilha, o que, levando em conta, o lugar em que estamos navegando, é a informação mais importante.

Robin ficou impressionada com as primeiras palavras de Nami. Entender completamente todas as direções náuticas de um mapa que nem em seu idioma está escrito é algo pra deixar qualquer um impressionado.

Nami era realmente uma navegadora como nem um outro.

Ah e sim. O que Robin tinha em mãos era um mapa. E pelo que Robin lia nele, era o que Nami tinha deduzido. Era um mapa do tesouro.

Robin passou o dedo delicadamente no escrito no topo do mapa com o cenho franzido.

Chopper gritou assustado. O navio deu um tranco, parecendo que se chocou com alguma coisa. Pressentindo o perigo, Zoro abriu o olho atento e se segurou para não ser lançado pelo movimento brusco que o navio fez. Robin agiu rapidamente e usando sua akuma-no-ni segurou Nami, Chopper e o tripulante enfaixado em seus lugares.

– O que foi isso? – perguntou Nami confusa depois de agradecer Robin.

Sentindo Chopper tremer em seus "braços" Robin olha em direção a pequena rena.

– Não me assusta desse jeito, seu idiota. – gritou o médico do navio olhando bravo e emburrado para o ser ainda deitado na cama, graças a Robin.

Um silencio pairou no recinto quando Robin, Nami e Zoro olharam para o tripulante enfaixado curiosos para saber o que desencadeou aquela reação ao pequeno usuário de akuma-no-mi. Os olhos daquele a quem Chopper tratava segundos atrás estavam bem abertos, cinzas como de uma tempestade revoltosa, vidrados e direcionados para o tento.

– Eínai edó̱ kai páli. Óneiro. – a voz do tripulante enfaixado se fez presente no recinto silencioso.

Robin franziu o cenho e direcionou seus olhos para o mapa em sua mão. Na parte superior do mapa estava escrito "όνειρο", a última palavra que o tripulante enfaixado tinha dito.

– Oque que ele disse? – perguntou Zoro confuso.

– Ele está aqui novamente. – traduziu Robin. – Óneiro.

– Óneiro? – repetiu Nami.

– Traduzindo literalmente seria "sonho", mas pelo mapa que me deu, esse é o nome da ilha que você estava querendo saber. – esclareceu Robin o que deixou a navegadora muito feliz.

Felicidade que durou pouco.

– Nami-san?! – como a porta já estava aberta, Sanji entrou na enfermaria, que já havia ficado pequena para tantas pessoas. – Não é minha culpa, mas... Estamos com problemas.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo. O idioma usado pelo ser tripulante enfaixado e escrito no mapa é o Grego.

Mandem reviews, preciso saber da opinião de vocês, boas ou ruins, isso pode me ajudar a melhorar minha fic.

E mais uma coisa. O único casal que eu tenho em mente é Zorobin, mas se quiserem que eu escreva sobre outro casal, mandem nós comentários, aquele que tiver mais voto será o que eu vou fazer. Só lembrando que vou pegar dos três sites em que vou postar essa fic.

Enfim, fico por aqui por hoje. Não vou ter uma data fixa para atualizar a fic, já que tenho outras que eu preciso dar mais atenção, mas vou tentar não demorar muito.

Muito obrigada a quem leu até aqui e até o próximo capitulo. Bjs ^-^


End file.
